


Calumny

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [361]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony easily makes friends with everyone including the janitors and other blue collar workers and now they call on him for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/27/2000 for the word [calumny](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/27/calumny).
> 
> calumny  
> False accusation of a crime or offense,intended to injure another's reputation.  
> Malicious misrepresentation; slander.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #079 Blue.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Calumny

Tony had made friends with most of the janitors and security guards and other blue collar workers at NCIS during his first few years under Gibbs. The long nights and eight hour weeks that Tony had worked made it so that he was always there when the janitors and other night shift people worked. Being the charming and genuinely nice man that he was, Tony quickly formed friendships with each and every one of them. 

When one of the night shift workers got arrested by the FBI for an obvious calumny, the other workers immediately went to Tony and begged him to help get their friend released. Tony, of course, agreed and brought in the MCRT to research and help prove the janitor innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
